Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc
Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galaxy Goddess Arc (Masked Rider Black RX Season 2: Galactic Goddess Arc in Funimation Dub) (仮面ライダー BLACK RX シーズン2：銀河の女神アーク) is a 2nd season from Kamen Rider Black RX that is made by Emmaleigh Belmont. It was Distributed by Toei and Funimation and produced by Ishinomori Productions. It was different from the 1st season because it's About Yuna Minami (Cassandra Minami in Funimation; Ikue Otani), Kohtaro Minami (Robert Minami in Funimation Dub; Tetsuo Kurata) and Reiko Shiratori (Ellie Shiratori in Funimation Dub; Makoto Sumikawa), The 3 main protagonists that stop the Neo Crisis Empire for Conquering Earth and Lakeside. It was Aired in 2019 in Lakeside TV and TV Asahi. It has 100 episodes in this 2nd arc. Synposis "Kon'nichiwa Minna, we, Minami Siblings, Yuna and Kohtaro! The Lakeside Monsters that came from Earth. Our Friend, Reiko was our supporter, fighter and healer, but wait! Revived Crisis Empire had arrived! So we managed to fight them with our new power! (We see Yuna and Kohtaro dual transform into a God-Like Warrior) Now we had to fight the revived Crisis Empire in the peace of Earth and Lakeside, Let's Go!" ~Yuna and Kohtaro Minami speaking during the trailer~ Plot A Galactic Warrior named Yuna Minami who got sent to earth after her parents died while she was only a young monster. After a Galactic Meteor Coming to Earth, She first met her brother and came to help her. It reveals that Yuna's Last Name is "Minami", which make Kohtaro became her brother. When Kohtaro Minami Became Kamen Rider Black RX, Yuna uses her Galaxy Amethyst while standing. Then, The Monster's attack stopped. The Power of Galaxy Comes to Yuna, It makes her transform into a God-Like Warrior Galaxy Goddess. It helps her brother finishes the enemy with her Galactic Sword. Kohtaro then Thanks Yuna while Yuna giving him a Sun Topaz, A Sun-Like Topaz that makes turned into a Warrior Sun God because he is the brother of her. Reiko Shiratori, Sister-In-Law find out that Kohtaro was a Solar God, then He gives Reiko a Sapphire Moon, a Moon-Like Sapphire and told her to keep it. Then Reiko Screams by Stopping, The Moon Appears, Causing her to transform into a God-Like Warrior Moon Goddess and finishes the enemy with her Critical Blow. Now the 3 heroes are turned into a God-Like Warriors, they're ready to face the revived Crisis Empire! Main Characters Protagonists *Yuna Minami (南 由奈)/Kamen Rider Violet RX (仮面ライダー VIOLET RX)/Warrior Galactic Goddess (戦士銀河の女神) - A Mysterious Girl that came from Galactic Planet after the death of her Family. Despite being fearful, she is way more fearless with her lionheart and kind. She gets happy when she comes to see Kohtaro and Reiko. Her Rider form is Kamen Rider Violet RX (仮面ライダー VIOLET RX) a purple katydid motif who can ride in her motorcycle, and her Warrior Ego is Warrior Galaxy Goddess (戦士銀河の女神), the God-Like Galaxy Goddess Warrior. *Kohtaro Minami (南 光太郎)/Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面ライダー BLACK RX)/Warrior Sun God (戦士の太陽神) - A Emotional but Fearless and Marvelous Man who came from Japan. When he cames to Lakeside and Meet Yuna, Both of them became siblings and their heart becames more filled with Love and Soar. As he can see, he can be one of the most trendy person who has his emotions. His Rider Ego is Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面ライダー BLACK RX), a black grasshopper motif who can ride in his motorcycle, and his Warrior Ego is Warrior Sun God (戦士の太陽神), the God-Like Sun God Warrior. *Reiko Shiratori (白鳥 玲子)/Warrior Moon Goddess (戦士の月の女神) - Allies *Shigeru Sahara *Hitomi Sahara *Joe the Haze *Kyoko Matoba *Mikoto *King Garon *Takamaru *Hector Villains *Lord Crisis - The Main Antagonist to this season. He wants to Conquer Earth by Himself. *Crimson Reaper - * * * * *Chaps Items *Space Gemstones *Sunriser *Galaxyriser Songs *Opening: Flash! Kamen Rider Black and Violet RX! (閃光！仮面ライダーブラックとバイオレットRX！) (Sung by Kenta Satou, Tetsuo Kurata and Ikue Otani) *Ending: Between Twins in Love (愛の双子の間に) (Sung by Takayuki Miyauchi) *Insert Songs: **Attack! Twin RX (攻撃！ツインRX) (Sung by Project.R) **Galactic Goddess of Courage (銀河の勇気の女神) (Sung by Ikue Otani) **Black Photon of Destiny (運命の黒い光子) (Sung by Tetsuo Kurata) **Twin Light RX! (ツインライトRX！) (Sung by Ichirou Mizuki) **Fateful Battle within the Space Heroes (スペースヒーローズ内の運命的な戦い) (Sung by Takayuki Miyauchi) **Fiery of Anger RX (怒りの燃えるようなRX) (Sung by Naoki Takao) Gallery Yuna_Minami.png|Yuna Minami in Galactic Goddess Arc Season 2 Kohtaro Minami.jpg|Kohtaro Minami in Galactic Goddess Arc Category:Series featured Yuna and Kohtaro Minami Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Show Category:TV shows Category:TV-PG Category:Series by Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Lakeside TV Category:TV Asahi